Surat Pertama untuk Pemilik Hatiku
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang Suami Istri, mereka menikah sejak Dua tahun yang lalu tapi semenjak Satu tahun pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun sang Suami berbeda jauh berbeda dari yang dulu. *Summary gagal u,u* OneShoot


_Aku percaya karena aku mencintaimu, aku menunggu karena aku berharap._

**Tittle: Surat Pertama untuk pemilik Hati ku.**

**Author: Riska Sri Rahayu**

**Pairing: KyuMin Couple**

**Other Cast: Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk**

**Summary: **Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang Suami Istri, mereka menikah sejak Dua tahun yang lalu tapi semenjak Satu tahun pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun sang Suami berbeda jauh berbeda dari yang dulu. *Summary gagal u,u*

**A/N: Yaoi, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, BoyLoves, BoyxBoy, Typo dsb.**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present's**

**Surat Pertama untuk pemilik Hati ku**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Pagi hari ini Sungmin pria manis yang berstatus sebagai Istri seorang Pria tampan dan kaya yaitu Cho Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di hadapannya sedang memakan sarapannya bersama Sungmin.

Hening, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikmati sarapanan mereka dengan tenang, hanya dentuman sendok dan piring. Kyuhyun segera mengambil air putih yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sungmin di atas meja, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Sungmin yang melihat Suaminya selesai segera menyudahi sarapannya, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Min, bisa kau ambilkan tas ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak pergi mengambil tas Kyuhyun di atas Sopa mereka.

"Aku pergi, Min. sampai jumpa" pamit Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendesah kecewa.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah?"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam" ucap Sungmin, Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya berniat untuk membersihkan meja makan. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Sungmin terhenti, saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini, jangan menunggu ku"

Dan setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin mendengar suara mesin Mobil. Sungmin tahu itu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang pergi berkerja tanpa mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan kata Cinta, tidak seperti dulu seperti saat mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Bagaikan sesuatu kerinduan akan kehangatan yang dulu selalu di rasakan Sungmin di dalam Rumah ini, Rumah pembelian dari kedua Orang tua Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah pernikahannya dan Kyuhyun.

Kembali, dan selalu kembali belati tajam itu menusuk hati Sungmin, belati tajam itu seakan tidak henti membuat hatinya sakit dan menangis.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia tetap tersenyum ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menahan belati tajam yang semakin dalam menusuk hatinya.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu Hyuk, aku lupa" guman Sungmin, Sungmin segera melanjutkan langkahnya dan niatnya untuk membersihkan meja makan yang di guanakannya dan Kyuhyun sarapan pagi ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki sebuah Café yang terletak tidak jauh dari Rumahnya dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat melihat seseorang yang selama ini ia Rindukan.

"Hi" sapa Sungmin, pria yang di sapa Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hallo, Sungmin. Wow sekarang kau berbeda sekali" balas Eunhyuk, Sungmin memukul kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Berhenti mempermalukan ku, Hyuk." Ujar Sungmin, Sungmin duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kabar mu, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan mu?" jawab dan tanya Sungmin, Eunhyuk membernarkan letak kacamata Hitamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku juga baik" jawab Eunhyuk. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka, Sungmin sedang asik dengan dunianya memandang beberapa pengunjung di café ini.

"Sungmin" panggil Eunhyuk, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya memandang Eunhyuk.

"Kebiasaan lama mu tidak memanggil aku Hyung" ujar Sungmin, Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat gurat kesal dari Sungmin.

"Kau semakin jelek jika sedang kesal" ucap Eunhyuk, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Min, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin tersenyum memandang Eunhyuk.

"Masih baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin, Eunhyuk membuka kacamata Hitamnya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Tidak pernah merasa bosan?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin menaikan satu halisnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bosan? Untuk apa bosan, Cinta ku sudah merasuk jiwa dan hatiku" jawab Sungmin, Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, ia tahu bahwa Sungmin pria manis ini begitu mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Ketahuilah aku masih menyimpan harapan padamu" ujar Eunhyuk, senyum Sungmin tiba-tiba hilang saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Aku merindukan mu" lanjut Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menemukan kesedihan di dua bola mata Sungmin. Dan Eunhyuk tahu, itu karena apa.

"Aku juga merindukan mu, Hyuk" balas Sungmin tersenyum kecil, Eunhyuk ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin sekarang tapi dia kembali bertanya Siapa aku? Dan itu semua meluluhkan dan menghancurkan keberaniannya.

Eunhyuk pergi bukan berarti dia tidak memperhatiakan Sungmin, Eunhyuk pergi bukan berarti dia kalah terhadap Kyuhyun yang berhasil memiliki hati Sungmin, Eunhyuk pergi bukan berarti dia melupakan Sungmin, Sungmin yang ia cintai, Sungmin yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya, dan Eunhyuk pergi bukan berarti tidak mengetahui apa dasar permasalahan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin berbohong akan hubungan yang baik-baik saja antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Dia hanya tidak ingin orang yang di cintainya, tidak menderita seperti dirinya karena Cinta.

**O.o.o.O**

Sungmin duduk di sopa, ia sedang menonton tv tapi tidak seperti yang di lihat. Sungmin sedang menunggu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun suaminya.

Sungmin mengambil Handphone miliknya, lalu mencari nama kontak Kyuhyun dan memanggilnya.

Panggilan terhubung, lalu Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang Sungmin sukai.

"**Hallo, Min" **suara di sebrang sana membuat hati Sungmin sedikit tenang.

"Kyu ini sudah tengah malam, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sungmin, Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat.

"**Malam ini aku tidak pulang lagi, Min. banyak sekali pekerjaan di Kantor. Kau belum tidur?" **Jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku akan beranjak tidur." Jawab Sungmin, beberapa menit setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

"**Yah?"**

"Aku mencintai mu" ujar Sungmin, Sungmin tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang membalas ucapannya. Sungmin mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Di sana Kyuhyun, memandang Handphonenya sedikit ada rasa bersalah yang menyelimbuti hatinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun segera menyimpan Handphoenya setelah mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Yah sayang, aku segera ke sana"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan ke mall untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk Apartemen barunya, tapi tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat seseorang yang ia amat kenal.

"Kyuhyun?" guman Eunhyuk, hal yang menjadi aneh disini adalah Kyuhyun bersama seorang wanita, wanita yang sedang tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun sedang berbicara. Tapi tiba-tiba Eunhyuk kaget, Kyuhyun mencium wanita itu.

"Bajingan"

.

.

.

"Sungmin, hey Sungmin" Eunhyuk mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin, Eunhyuk tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang menahan air mata dan kesakitan hatinya. Setelah dia menceritakan hal apa yang di lihat tentang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membohongi ku" ujar Sungmin, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak Min. aku benar-benar tidak berbohong" balas Eunhyuk, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Dan keluar dari café yang sama seperti kemarin saat pertama bertemu Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin" panggil Eunhyuk, tidak Sungmin tidak ingin membalikan tubuhnya dan mendengar omong kosong Eunhyuk.

Setidaknya jika memang itu benar, Sungmin tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

**O.o.o.O**

Sungmin mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di garasi, Sungmin segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu untuk Suaminya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan pelukan mendadak Sungmin menaikan satu halisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin melepaksan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo cepat mandi aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Aku merindukan mu, hanya itu Kyu"

**O.o.o.O**

Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin ke salah satu taman bermain, ia bermaksud meminta maaf kepada Sungmin karena membuat Sungmin sedih.

"Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan" ujar Sungmin, Eunhyuk yang sedang menyetir mobil menoleh kepada Sungmin lalu kembali lagi berkonsentrasi menghadap ke depan.

"Eh benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, aku senang sekali saat kau mengajak ku berjalan-jalan Hyuk" jawab Sungmin, Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dia merasa bangga saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Tidak masalah, Min"

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di taman bermain, Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin yang sedang menikmati dan mungkin sedang berpikir dari mana ia akan memulai permainan.

"Ayo masuk, atau mau membeli beberapa makana terlebih dahulu?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin yang sejak tadi membelakangi Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya.

"Beli makanan dulu saja" jawab Sungmin, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku? Aku bukan wanita" ujar Sungmin, Eunhyuk tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Jika kau memang bukan wanita, kenapa saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mu kau terlihat senang, huh?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin kaget dan tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Itu berbeda, dia suami ku" jawab Sungmin, Eunhyuk tertawa sedikit keras dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Sungmin, segera menyusul Eunhyuk.

Bukan hal yang di inginkan terjadi, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berpegangan tangan bersama seorang wanita yang Eunhyuk lihat waktu itu. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. Sungmin terluka, hatinya terluka.

"Hyuk" panggil Sungmin

"Yah?"

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Sungmin, Sungmin sedang menahan air mata dan belati yang semakin dalam kembali menusuk hatinya.

'Ini sakit'

Eunhyuk terdiam tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku bilang, Ayo pergi" suara Sungmin sedikit keras hingga Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sungmin" guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat Sungmin yang tidak jauh berada di tempat ia berada. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin memandangnya, dan melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menarik bahu Sungmin. Memeluk Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh, aku bukan wanita" maki Sungmin, Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dengan mendorong dada Eunhyuk.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana memandang Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, mereka menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Maafkan kami, teman ku sedang ada masalah. Maaf telah menganggu" maaf Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku Min, perasaan wanita dan pria itu sama sakitnya saat mereka di hianati oleh orang yang di cintai"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu malu, Min" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Maksud mu? Bukan kah seharusnya perkataan itu aku lontarkan pada mu, Kyu" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeram tidak suka.

"Kau berpelukan dengan pria lain di depan banyak orang, sedangkan kau berstatus sebagai Istri orang lain" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengepalkan sehingga kuku jari-jarinya memutih.

"Kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain di depan banyak orang, sedangkan kau berstatus sebagai Suami orang lain" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun melemparkan handphone miliknya sehingga handphone hitam itu hancur menjadi beberapa keping.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kau itu menghianati ku bukan?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin marah lalu melayangkan tangannya, terdengar suara tamparan. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang telapak tangannya yang memerah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sedang berbaring dan terbungkuskan oleh selimbut tebal berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan segera mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, saat mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun.

"Dia pergi"

**O.o.o.O**

Setelah kejadian itu, satu minggu Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke Rumah. Sungmin sudah berputus asa dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar, tapi tidak bisa belati tajam itu sudah menusuknya hingga dasar hatinya.

"Hyuk, yeah kau tunggu di depan Rumah. Tidak hanya beberapa barang yang aku bawa, ke Ilsan kembali ke dua orang tua ku. Tentu saja, sampai jumpa"

Sungmin memutuskan teleponnya, lalu memandang kamar yang sudah dua tahun ia tempati.

Sungmin menyimpan surat, lalu menarik koper miliknya.

"Sampai jumpa, aku mencintai mu"

Meskipun ia tidak ingin menangis, meskipun ia tetap tersenyum tapi sebuah air mata meluncur melewati kedua pipi putih Sungmin. Dengan niat dan keberanian, Sungmin meninggalkan Rumahnya dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kedua orang tuanya dan memulai hidup baru tanpa Kyuhyun, yang tidak lagi mencintainya. Itulah yang Sungmin pikirkan. Sungmin menarik kopernya, lalu membuka pintu mobil hitam milik Eunhyuk sudah terparkir di depan Rumah, Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Sungmin dan membawa koper Sungmin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja, jika memang tidak di butuhkan lagi untuk apa bertahan, bukan?" jawab Sungmin, Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin. Pria manis ini memang terlihat biasa, tapi tidak tahu dengan hatinya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat" balas Eunhyuk.

"Ayo"

Dan mobil yang membawa Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melaju, meninggalkan kenangan manis dan pahit yang terkenang di Rumah yang mungkin sekarang bukan lagi Rumah miliknya, tapi hanya milik Kyuhyun seorang.

Setelah beberapa jam Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun tidak merasa curiga, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Tidak di kunci" heran Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk pertama yang melintas ke dalam pikirannya adalah.

"Sungmin tidak ada"

Kyuhyun melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamar, di dalam kamar Kyuhyun merasa ganjal di mana barang-barang yang dulu tersimpan rapih, Kyuhyun mulai merasa cemas. Ia membuka lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati milik Sungmin.

"Kosong" guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa resah, apa mungkin Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun beralih memandang surat yang tersimpan di atas kasur.

Dua surat, dengan berbeda warna amplop.

Kyuhyun membuka surat yang beramplop merah muda, lalu dengan hati-hati ia membacanya.

"_**Surat pertama untuk pemilik hati ku, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**Aku tahu semua memang sulit, aku mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, bertahan untuk sebuah harapan, harapan yang akhinrya menjadi sebuah angan-angan. Aku mencoba untuk menutup kedua mata, dan tidak mendengar apa kata mereka, tapi hati ini selalu bertolak belakang, bertolak belakang untuk tidak merasa sakit saat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya. Belati tajam yang kau ciptakan di hati ku, semakin lama semakin menusuk dalam hatiku hingga akhirnya belati tajam itu menembus dasar kesakitan ku, aku membangun sebuah pertahanan yaitu kepercayaan tapi semua itu hancur setelah aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku dan hati ku lagi, bahwa kau menghianati ku. Ini adalah surat pertama ku untuk mu, dan mungkin surat terakhir ku.**_

_**Kyuhyun, sebuah nama yang selalu aku ucapkan di setiap doa yang aku sampaikan, Kyuhyun orang yang aku cintai hingga detik ini. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas cinta dan kasih mu, atas duka dan suka, dan atas semua kenangan yang tidak dapat aku lupakan. Aku pergi karena aku bukan orang yang kau butuhkan lagi, cinta dan kasih mu untuk ku sudah hilang, maka dari itu jangan salahkan aku. Mungkin ini yang terakhir aku mengingatkan mu, jangan terlalu asik bermain game sehingga kau lupa waktu untuk tidur, jangan lupa untuk memakan sayuran, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu, jangan mandi saat tengah malam, dan jangan lupa untuk tidak melupakan kenangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku lupakan.**_

_**Aku ingin kembali ke semula, saat kau genggam tangan ku, saat semua masih menjadi hal indah. Tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Tapi semua itu sudah tidak bisa, aku terlalu berharap banyak tentang mu. Aku ucapkan selamat tinggal, hiduplah dengan baik karena aku akan berusaha hidup dengan baik tanpa mu. Ketahuilah Cinta ku jauh lebih besar dari yang kau tahui, selama aku masih bernafas dan jantung ku berdetak selama itu nama mu tidak akan pernah hilang dalam hati ku. Aku mencintai mu, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**Lee Sungmin"**_

Kyuhyun mentihkan air matanya tiba-tiba hatinya sakit, ia merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin, ia telah menghianati Sungmin seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, setelah membaca surat tersebut dan dia ingat ada satu surat lagi. Kyuhyun segera membuka surat beramplop putih, tapi tiba-tiba setelah Kyuhyun membuka surat tersebut sebuah cincin jatuh dan menggelinding. Kyuhyun segera mengambil cincin tersebut, dan itu adalah cincin pernikahan mereka. Cincin yang sama persis yang Kyuhyun simpan di saku celananya.

Kyuhyun membaca isi surat yang beramplop putih itu, isinya surat resmi dari pemerintahan.

"Surat percerayain"

**FIN**

**Aku tahu FFnya sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi ini hanya FF untuk KyuMin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kkk~ okey, silakan tinggalkan jejak.**

**Terima kasih ^^**

**RnR **

**20 Juni 2013 pukul 10:43**


End file.
